


Bernadette

by WhatispersonalspaceJYP



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bitting, Bondage, Corsetry, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Degradation, F/M, Hypnosis, Minho dies, Odaxelagnia, Smut, Spanking, Virgin Reader, Yandere Themes, dub con, erotic asphyxiation, reader is seen as a doll, sadist hyunjin, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatispersonalspaceJYP/pseuds/WhatispersonalspaceJYP
Summary: At a Victorian ball, you meet a mysterious man. He was impressed by your doll-like features and decides to take you to a back room and takes your virginity.🎶 Bernadette - IAMX
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Bernadette

**Author's Note:**

> I do requests here and on my tumblr with the same name. I only do multiple chapters on request

You were invited to a masquerade ball. You were one known to be one of the finest dressmakers in the world. You look at your doll and knew you should start on your dress immediately before other people would ask you for dresses to make.

You grabbed your green and black fabric and started to work. You wanted it to be a two-piece, a corset, and a skirt. 

A whole 2 months went by but your dress was ready, the black corset matched nicely with your green hoop skirt. Your mask just covered your eyes and was detailed with black, green, and hints of gold, making it completely match with your outfit.  
“One day before the ball.” You were busy with the final details as you heard the door of your shop opened. “Dear miss Y/N? I come to collect my dress for tomorrow.” 

Your favorite customer said, making you smile as you walked towards the front of the shop with her dress. 

“Lady Felicia, great to see you. Here your dress, made of the finest red fabric I could find. Maybe you can even score a man tomorrow.” The woman smiled.

“Here you go, I’ll pick you up tomorrow I don’t want you to get lost.” She said, handing you the money. 

“Now bye-bye dear.” 

You sat next to lady Felicia in her carriage to the ball. It was a beautiful palace and you were fascinated by it as it was your first ball

“My dear Y/N. You look so beautiful! You have such a doll-like appearance, I’m sure every man there wants you as his wife.” She said smiling. The carriage stopped in front of the house and the coachman opened the door, helping Lady Felicia and you out of it. 

Lady Felicia smiled and pulled you inside the house to the ballroom. You were stunned by the number of people and how beautiful the house was. It was as if it was built with gold. The Lady next to you smiled as the waltz was played. 

“Dear, find yourself a man to dance with,” she said smiling as she walked away to find a man. You on the other hand were shy and looked around until your eyes landed on a man.

He was tall and fully dressed in black. His mask covered half of his face and his smile was beautiful. His long blond hair gave him a royalty vibe, you walked to the man as he was standing here alone. You didn’t know what came over you as you stood in front of him, you were speechless and wanted to turn around again until the man stopped you.

“Miss? Would you like to dance?” He asks, his eyes were dark. It was pretty unusual as in some lighting it looked red. 

“I would love too, I just don’t know how to dance.” You brushed it off and he leads you to the dance floor.

“I lead you don’t worry.” the man said and you two started to dance.

You two danced for a while until he pulls you with him to the side. “What’s your name doll?” He said smiling, his eyes turning bright red as you got mesmerized by it leading your eyes into having a purple haze around it.

“Y/N.” You said not knowing what just happened. 

“Well Y/N, I’m Hyunjin, come with me.” He holds out a hand for you and you followed without any question, you felt in love. He was so handsome and he wanted some alone time, that was the best thing you could ever think of. 

He brings you into a room, far away from all the other guests. You were amazed by his look, his eyes were still mesmerizing. He walks closer to you and managed to find a way to take off your skirt. 

“Look at that.” He smiled, taking off your hoop and then your panties. “Leave that corset on, I really like that.” He laid your chest with your ass turned to him. “Count for me, doll.”

He takes off his belt and hits your ass, you moaned out of pleasure. He continued, making you count till 50. Your ass was bleeding and red once he was finished and smiled by seeing the masterpiece.

Hyunjin unzipped his pants and pulls them down enough to take his cock out. He slams his cock into you and the purple haze in your eyes disappeared. You screamed out in pain.

Hyunjin was going into a fast pace while smirking, seeing you like that made him want to go even faster. Your screams turned into moans, making Hyunjin eyes turn bright red.

He leans down to your neck and bites into it, drinking some of your blood. “You taste good doll.” He whispers in your ear as he still went at his fast pace. You moaned loudly at the feeling, his whispering made your hairs stand up and clench around his cock.

“You like that doll?” He said holding onto your corseted waist. 

“You are clenching around me, you sure are loving it.” Hyunjin laughs, he kept on hitting your g-spot and the knot in your stomach grew with each time he hit that spot. After a hard thrust, you came undone and he couldn’t help but laugh at you.

"So desperate. Guess where I’m going to cum in?” He whispered in your ear again, wrapping his arms around you, laughing at your demise. 

“Please, no... no please I beg you! Please not inside of me!” You cried out, trying to grab something without any success. 

“I’m going to breed my doll,” Hyunjin smirked, his hands towards your hips, and with one last thrust, he cums in you. The feeling made you cum for the second time and it tired you out.

“You are mine now, no man wants to marry a nonvirgin. Especially if a man's cum is dripping out of you.” Hyunjin laughs loudly as he zipped up his pants. 

“Now my fiancé gets up. I’ll bring you to your new playhouse doll, where will live for eternally.” He helps you with the skirt, making sure you didn’t wear your panties. “I’m going to dress you up then, be my toy which pleases me.”

He made you stand up as he put on the hoop, his cum slowing dripped down your leg, making him smirk. He pulls your skirt over it and whispered in your ear. 

“I guess I need to fill you up again since most of my cum is dripping out of you now.


	2. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you go into a restricted area of the castle? Will Hyunjin take it lightly? Or would this be your end? Do you find an exit? Or are you trapped in his playhouse forever?

Hyunjin stood over your body. You were scared and sat on the ground crawling to the wall when he just came closer. 

“Sire please. Don’t hurt me. It wasn’t me!” You said in mercy.

“Don’t sell me a dog! I know you were in there” Hyunjin screams in anger, he lifts his hand and grabs you by the hair.

“I told you, no snooping around doll. Your master is really angry at you. What kind of punishment shall it be this time. Oh, I know. Get up.” You quickly followed his request and stood up. Hyunjin quickly moved behind you and moved your hair out of your next.

“Well... I’m quite thirsty.” Hyunjin smirked, leading you into your bedroom. You had sneaked out of your bedroom in the daylight. To figure out a way to escape and you had the idea the restricted area had the answers to it.

To your luck, you managed to get in as the door was opened. It was a big bedroom, covered in black red, and gold. A wedding dress was seen laying on the bed and loads of dolls were sitting on a shelve. 

You freaked out when you heard footsteps coming close, so hid. Hyunjin had walked in and then closed the door to walk away again. Once you knew it was safe you got out. Running through the hallway had probably alarm your presents to him.

Hyunjin grabs one of the corsets laying around and forced you into it. pulling tightly so a lot of string was available to bind your pulses together. 

He then moved you on the bed. Hyunjin slams his cock into you without any warning and smirked at your pained expression. He always enjoyed seeing people in pain, especially if he was the one who caused it.

You screamed in pain when Hyunjin leans down to bite your neck. His thrusts went in sync with sucking your blood, making him moan. You had started to cry, feeling light-headed.

Hyunjin hits your G-spot with his cock and you soon came on his cock. 

“Such a slut, can’t even hold her dignity. I bet you like this don’t you?” You quickly nod, as your mind went blank. Hyunjin keeps on a fast pace, as he went from your neck to your breast. 

While he sucked one, he made sure to play with your other one. His other hand was reaching for your clit and started to rub it, leaving you with a lot of pleasure to handle. 

You moaned it out and Hyunjin let’s go of your breast and reaches for your throat. 

“Don’t make a sound slut. I never gave you permission to make any sounds.” He groaned out. 

He keeps on thrusting into you. You felt too much please because of him, or was it because you were feeling light-headed. but black spots entered your vision and soon, you didn’t feel his hand on your neck or the way he sucked your breast. The drawing on your clit and even the strong thrust disappeared while your world became black.  
Hyunjin had noticed you had passed out and could help to smirk, letting go of your throat and puts both of his hands on your waist. He kept on going until he came twice in you. 

Cum drips out of you and he got up, grabbing his clothes and got dressed as if nothing happened. He was polite enough to get you out of the corset and let your naked body hang off the bed without any care.

After all of that, he walked away.

A young man had managed to get into the mansion, ready to do some discovery. He walks around the mansion when he heard a female cry. He quickly runs to the room and opened up.

“Miss? Are you okay?” You had woken up naked. No Hyunjin anywhere and it made you cry as you wanted affection, but all he did was use you. You wanted to leave, hoping to find a man who fulfills all your needs, you quickly got dressed and then you heard the voice as the door opened. 

You looked up to see a man standing there and you felt saved as if it was a dream come true... but you needed to get out of this place first. You motion to him to be quiet and you jumped op. Holding the man's hand and motions to make a run for it to get out of here.

The man nods. The two of you opened the door and started to run. Hyunjin who was on the other side of the mansion heard the noised and was alarmed. And started to run quickly, to try to find out what is happening. He saw a man, pulling you with him to the exit and he started to scream. ‘  
The two humans looked behind them to see Hyunjin there, his eyes were bright red and were ready to attack the two. but the two of you managed to be quicker.

You to run to the big doors of the mansion which were still opened. You managed to get out of it. Luckily the sun was in the sky, protecting you from the evil inside the mansion. Or at least for now.

You looked at the man who saved you with a smile. 

“Thank you sire, I own you my life.” The man smiled and winked. 

“No worries, I’m Minho. Now let’s get you to the village, it’s clear you need some medical attention.” You nod at the man and felt him lift you up, making you close your eyes as you could finally sleep peacefully. 

Even outside of the mansion you could hear the angry screams and cries, as his doll had left him. Ready to get revanche on the one who took her.


	3. Jeanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been living with Minho for a while, but what happens when Hyunjin finally finds you.
> 
> 🎶 Jeanny - Falco

You had smiled as you had been living with Minho for two months. Two months had you been leaving in fear of the monster in the castle. But you were hidden away from him.

While you loved the time with Minho, you did miss the fear and excitement of the dark creature.

You stood in the kitchen when Minho walked behind you and hugged your back. 

“Dear, maybe we should get married. I can keep you safe.” You smiled at Minho’s words and turned around while nodding. 

“Yes. I love you!” You said happily. Minho lifts you up and puts you on the counter.

“A child too?” You nod happily and Minho put out the stove before bringing you to the bedroom, ready to get a little one to run around the house with a happily ever after.

You woke up in the middle of the night to loud noise. Minho quickly moves up and grabs his shotgun as he walks through the house to find the cause of the noise. You got out too and felt scared, waiting in the bedroom.

Hyunjin moved swiftly and managed to get behind Minho, he quickly grabbed Minho and put his teeth into him. 

Hyunjin made sure that Minho had no drop of blood was left and Minho’s body dropped to the floor dead. 

“Doll? Where are you.” Hyunjin groans as he slowly walks to the bedroom. 

“You know I can smell you, right?” Hyunjin opened the door of the bedroom and you were hiding in the closet while crying. Hyunjin then opened the door of the closet and smirked. 

“There you are.” You cried out as Hyunjin pulls you out of the closet. He pulls you with him to the kitchen, he slams you into the table. He lifts your nightgown up. 

“No underwear? Could he fuck you as it did?” Hyunjin whispers as he kisses your ear. He managed to get his cock out and slams it into you.

You cried at the feeling as he rams into you. While you didn’t want to admit it, you actually enjoyed it. You enjoyed him, but you feared for your life too when you were with him. 

Hyunjin keeps on his fast pace and soon cums into you. He pulls out and smiled at your fucked out form with blood and cum dripping down your legs. You opened your eyes and you finally noticed Minho laying on the ground dead. You let out a scream and managed to crawl to him and pulls him into your arms, crying loudly as you knew you would be trapped in his dark mansion till your death.

“Let’s go home doll.” Hyunjin grabbed your arm and pulls you up. He used his super-speed to get you home. You had passed out in the meantime.

You opened your eyes and got out of bed, you recognized the place and felt scared. Would he kill you for leaving, what is going to happen with you now? 

You walked to the mirror and noticed that you were wearing a dress, you looked like a doll, his doll. You know there was no way out. When you looked closer you realized that your skin had become way paler and eyes turned bright red. It shocked you, you walked to the window and opened the curtains before screaming in pain, closing it quickly. You saw burn marks on your arm, but they quickly healed back. 

Hyunjin was in his room and smiled he had his doll on his back, but he promised to himself that you wouldn’t leave now. You had no choice anymore, you were one of them now. You had to stay and become his wife. He couldn't help but laugh while you screamed from the pain. 

"Doll? I hope you are ready... I'm very needy love." He said as he walks into your room


	4. Epilogue: Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is your life after you have been turned? Do you accept his proposal?

You have gotten used to your life as a vampire, keeping hidden in the darkness when it was daylight. But once it was the night you were out for hunting. You had been ignoring Hyunjin at all cost, he may be stronger than you were. But you had the same speed or powers and so could easily hideaway.

Years have passed by and your anger at Hyunjin had become less. You haven’t met any other vampire in those years and you realized that you didn’t want to stay for eternities alone

You sat in your room listening to the music box. You had a black dress on and kept staring at the turning ballerina. It had always calmed down whenever you felt sad or stressed.

A knock on the door broke your trance and soon Hyunjin walked into the room. 

“It’s been years since I saw your doll.” 

“I know, I guess I should say that I accept your proposal.” Hyunjins eyes widen smiled.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore. While I can go from man to man through the years, I really want a man who can love me till the end.”

You stood in front of the mirror, You had tightened your corset. Thinking you had it on correctly. Your black dress flowed down with lace. You grabbed the veil and gloves and attached it, before walking down to where Hyunjin was waiting.

Hyunjin was already in the ballroom, the large windows there let the moonlight in, making the place more beautiful than it already was. He had his rings in his back pocket and waited for you.

You finally walked into the room with a smile, seeing Hyunjin there in his black tuxedo, his long blond hair tight up in a bun.

“Dear Y/N.” He reaches his hand to you and you took it without any hesitation. 

You had learned to love Hyunjin. He wasn’t as bad as you had thought, he was a real gentleman. He had cared for you like he never had done before. It was then that you realize that he was the one.

Even if you two were human, you would have chosen to marry him too. You didn’t know why but you were sure of it. You had already felt honored that he had chosen you years ago, at that masquerade ball.  
Hyunjin takes off your glove and put on the ring, making you snap out of your thoughts. You smiled at him and then put a ring on him. 

“Now, I pronoun us husband and wife,” Hyunjin said giggling before he kisses you under the moonlight.

“My pretty wife.” He said smiled as he leads you away.

Hyunjin throws you on the bed. 

“God, you are so pretty.” He rips your dress off. Hyunjin smirked and slowly started to undress. Making you wait in, feeling all needy.

It’s been many years and you knew it was something you really wanted now. 

“Hyunjin please.” You cried out, ready to touch yourself, but your hand never reached your clit and Hyunjin slams your hand to the bed. 

“Don’t!” He growled out, he reaches down with his face and started to lick your pussy. It took seconds before he pushes his tongue in. 

You didn’t remember him doing this before and it made you feel more excited. 

“Hyunjin~” You moaned out and it made Hyunjin smirk. He moved his fingers to your pussy and while he removed his tongue, his fingers took that place. He moved his mouth a bit higher to suck on your clit.

You moaned it out again and felt yourself getting closer. It took a bit more sucking and fingering when you came on his fingers. 

Hyunjin takes his fingers out and smirked as he saw your juices on his fingers. He started licking off his fingers before undressing himself completely.

He lined his dick up to your hole and slides it in. 

“You feel even better than I remember.” He said smirking, he hardly gave you time to adjust, but somehow you didn’t care. As you loved the feeling of him filling you up. 

“Now, this is feeling so amazing.” You said moaning. This made Hyunjin speed up even more. You didn’t know that he could go faster.

Hyunjin then managed to lift you up and slammed you into the wall as he continued these thrusts.

“God... I’m close.” You whined out, Hyunjin smirks and kisses your neck.

One hard thrust made you cum all over him and it made him groan. He came after a few more thrusts. 

“I love you Y/N... forever and ever.” Hyunjin mumbles. Those words made you smile. Now you never regret this decision.

You had a loving husband forever and you knew one thing, that the sex would never be boring throughout the centuries.


End file.
